<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Персиковые звёзды by Kuromelis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323940">Персиковые звёзды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis'>Kuromelis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Synesthesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкава видел цвета с детства. Много разных цветов.</p><p>au!, в котором Ойкава - синестетик, видящий эмоции людей различными цветами</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Персиковые звёзды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>вообще хз, что это</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ойкава видел цвета с детства. Много разных цветов исходящих от людей, от их улыбок и сведённых к переносице бровей, от влюблённых взглядов и нервных перебираний пальцами. Он помнит тёплую оранжевую улыбку матери, когда в пять он дарит ей сорванную у дома ромашку, помнит багрово-красное раздражение того, кого он впервые называет Ива-чаном, помнит тёмно-синий страх, окутавший весь кабинет сизой дымкой в первый день начальной школы.</p><p>Ива всегда отсвечивал в его глазах красным раздражением, нежно-зелёной заботой и добротой, серой печалью, скрываемой где-то в глубине чёрных ям зрачков, совсем редко от него исходила тонкая нить недавнего лилового возбуждения. Ойкава слишком часто пытается ловить его эмоции, смакуя их на языке сладкой патокой, пока не видит в объективе фронтальной камеры единственно персиковый, исходящий от него самого. Тот персиковый, которым его отец смотрел на его мать, которым на него устремляются стеснительные девчачьи взгляды или Куними тайком смотрит на Киндаичи. От Ивы на том же снимке только ярко-жёлтое счастье. Ойкава в первый раз радуется тому, что он единственный эмоционально-цветовой синестетик.</p><p>После этого он проводит много-много часов перед зеркалом, наблюдает как тёмно-зелёное негодование разрывается всполохами персиковой любви стоит только подумать о собственном друге детства, едва удерживает себя от того, чтобы расчертить гладкую поверхность паутинами трещин так, как расчертил свою жизнь этим дурацким цветом. А Ива всё так же раскрашен багрово-красным да нежно-зелёным, и это непозволительно далеко от цвета влюблённого Ойкавы. </p><p>Они сидят напротив в душной комнате. Мятная задумчивость волнами льётся от склонившегося над учебниками Хаджиме, оседает на столе и полу, и хочется испачкать чистый мятный всполохами других, пробуя их на вкус и растворяя под языком. Хочется попробовать на вкус не только цвета Ивы. Но Ойкава не должен, в своём сознании отчётливо видит, как всё становится гневно-алым с полосами тёмно-зелёного. И никакого персикового. Ни капли, заглушённой остальным потоком.</p><p>Ойкава не должен, но незаметно для самого себя дотрагивается до чужой руки, вытянутой на столе, пропускает свои пальцы между чужими и медленно сжимает их, проводя ногтями по шершавой ладони. Прикрывает глаза, падая в слепую тьму. Чужие пальцы сжимаются в ответ чуть сильнее, не пытаются вырваться. Умиротворённо бежевый можно почувствовать кожей, не открывая глаз, но Ойкава хочет убедиться, приоткрывает их, как-то неожиданно смелеет, выпутывается, проводит мягкими подушечками вскользь по запястью и выше, останавливается на внутреннем сгибе локтя, замирает, слегка щекочет, уже не может остановиться. Воздух висит над ними, тяжестью давя на плечи. Они оба почти задерживают дыхание, и Ойкава не хочет смотреть на Иву.</p><p>Пауза длится нестерпимо долго, и каждая царапина на столе стремится отпечататься на подкорке мозга. Руки всё ещё сплетены в нежных касаниях, и это, несомненно, выходит за рамки дружбы, даже самой близкой. Слишком долго. Все чувства обострены до предела, сконцентрированы в точках пересечения прямых. И хочется верить, что они изогнутся.</p><p>Ойкава чувствует чужую нервную хватку на собственной коже и зажмуривает глаза прежде, чем увидеть гневно-красный или разочарованно-фиолетовый. Чужие губы накрывают собственные слишком неожиданно, и он, кажется, выдыхает весь застоявшийся воздух прямо в них. Нежного, совсем лёгкого и невесомого касания отчаянно не хватает. Ойкава медленно и нерешительно чуть приоткрывает рот, проводит самым кончиком языка по нижней потрескавшейся губе Ивы и чувствует вкус яблок и то, как плавятся его щёки сливочным маслом. Он осторожно отрывается и с невероятным страхом открывает слипшиеся глаза.</p><p>Видит густо покрасневшего Хаджиме. И персиковые звёзды и галактики. В его глазах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>